


deep root

by yonaren (nicrt)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/yonaren
Summary: they were complex, the two of them. there was no way to fully explain themselves. them, as in sho and ren.they were both predators soft for one another; all consuming, broken parts put together, waging a war the same way they'd play a game.there was no way to end this charade - this battle for lost morals and rigged laws - without someone coming out hurt after all.but if there was one thing they could not deny: they were both, utterly, tragically, devastatingly, in love with one another.
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Yonashiro Sho
Kudos: 4





	1. and we keep on living anyways

Lin-Manuel once wrote:

Death doesn’t discriminate,

Between the sinners

And the saints.

It takes

And it takes

And it takes;

And we keep living anyway.

They never say the same – the way he did – for love.


	2. saudede

The tension in the air was thick enough to asphyxiate him.

It ran across his skin like an electric current, the hair on his nape standing.

His blood was running cold; there’s a rock in his stomach that’s threatening to drown him.

Sukai had never felt so afraid – and so excited – so _agonisingly **missing**_ them **–** ‘saudede’ – before in his young life.

And he’s lived a long one, he thought. Longer than most. People who’ve undertaken the jobs he had – they rarely come back out whole.

Sukai glanced to his right: Ren’s face the picture of serene fury.

On his left: Sho’s expression one of pained resignation.

They’ve been at this since they’d arrive. Staring at each other, across from each other. Neither one had let up in this unsaid contest of theirs.

And that’s the thing. It’s only ever been a game for them. High risks, higher stakes, highest of rewards. That’s how they’ve always been, ever since they’d met.

Even now, after a cost paid too high for even Sukai to acknowledge – they were still playing.

_When will the game end,_ Sukai wondered?

The voice in his heart chided:

_Idiot_.

_Even when they’re both dead – six feet under and burning in hell –_

_Their game will never end._


End file.
